User talk:YazzyDream
Hey Hey there, You're the admin of the One Piece wikia, I'm very happy that you can help me out of this wikia. Have fun of editing ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 08:49, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Woah Oh hey Yazzy, you scared me when I saw you! Anyway, for the List of Detective Conan Chapters and Volumes page, how did you link the title? (You know, like "Volume 01" for instance) I can't tell by looking. Thanks. JapaneseOPfan :: Talk 01:47, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Thanks! JapaneseOPfan :: Talk 02:17, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Before making a Ton of File Pages! Oh... (doesn't know anything about the Death Note incident) sorry! Well I guess I should note to myself in a sandbox or something what files aren't on the wiki instead of doing it right now. Yeah, I thought since I have all the volumes with me, I might as well just make the pages and do em' later. By the way... do you have Volume 71?? Dad is sending Volume 70&71 along with One Piece data book Yellow and Volume 61, but I bet it's either still in his house or flying in the air somewhere right this moment. Ugh we need more editors.... JapaneseOPfan :: Talk 04:14, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Youch, that sucks! Boo the guys at DN wiki then. I guess OP wiki is a super good enviornment with you guys as admins, then! Maybe I shouldn't get too used to that, XD. Ya thanks for discussing with minor guys like us, really. It helps alot! As for Vol 71.. I guess that'll have to wait. It was so surprising to me that this wiki was so small at first, because in Japan, DC is like.. almost as popular as OP! I expected more, but I guess not. Well that is the reason I took the time to make an account here after all. It's good to have people who understand DC around! JapaneseOPfan :: Talk 04:50, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Suckish Avatar problem... This is a new topic, but you know how my avatar is a fishhead guy? Can you see the fishhead guy's fishtail? Because no matter how many times I try, the tail gets cut off, which is frustrating me. I know it's a minor thing, but somehow it looked better with the tail. If you can't see it, can you tell me how you revert edits of your profile? I never got how that all works anyway. (If this text appears blue, don't ask why... I don't know what the heck I did because it looks fine in preview mode) JapaneseOPfan ::Talk 05:07, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :Just tried editing your sig to see if it stopped being blue. ::Take 2! (Btw, I simplified your sig's code a bit.) :::Ha, no I guess not. Well, w/e. :::- :::(The blue... just leave it it's legible, lol) :::Oh... at least my avatar isn't frozen on some crazy pic... and it looks ok anyway. Yeah at first I thought avatars are separate for each wikia and uploaded Gosho's avatar here, but when I saw it appear on the OP wiki as well, I panicked and changed it back... and now his tail is cut of. Guh. By the way.. isn't it like 0:20 ish over where you are too?? It's funny how everyone in my school is up and about in facebook at times like this. You can sleep if you want to, you know... though I enjoy talkin' with people who understand things ^^ JapaneseOPfan :: Talk 05:23, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :::- :::Alrighty then, G'night for now if you're hittin' the hay immediately. Haha, I wonder what the Progamer admin guy will think when he sees all our edits and talks tomorrow! JapaneseOPfan :: Talk 05:31, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: ::: 2x Voice Actor Sorry to bother you, but I thought it might be fun to talk about random stuff at times, forgetting our important "jobs" as editors. Anyway, I think you've noticed that Shinichi's voice actor= Usopp, Ran = Nojiko (and temporary as Nami), Mitsuhiko = Chopper, but other than that, I keep yelling when I realize someone else has the same voice as a one piece character. Like I recently found a few criminals in DC with the voices of Sanji, etc. (goes for other anime too, though.) But what surprised me the most was Akai Shuichi's voice. I was like "hmmm i heard this somewhere.. but WHERE?!" and it hit me. I yelled so loud that my mom screamed at me XD it was Shanks' voice. Hehe, yeah, I have childish parts :p Do you know any other people acting for both animes?? JapaneseOPfan :: Talk 04:18, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Haha, yeah I literally twisted my brain on the Akai thing. I don't know if you've noticed but Boa Hancock's VA does some of the strangest characters (I forgot who, but it made me crack up) it was reaally weird. And Sanji's VA seems to always be doing bad characters.. so I bet he was delighted when Sanji's role came in! I just love it when I match peoples voices (*⌒∇⌒*) teehee♪'JapaneseOPfan :: Talk' 20:46, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Speaking of talented actors, I noticed that Luffy's VA always does bright, heroic boys (in the animes I know of, at least) but she's really good anyway. I heard she got into 5th place in a VA ranking thing. (As expected.) I really can't imagine Luffy with a different voice! It's really funny how every time she answers a phone call, people mistaken her as her child XD Oh, and I also just noticed FBI James Black's voice is Nefertari Cobra's. As you can see, I'm re-watching the DC chapters. By the way-- tell me if i'm annoying you with notifications; I won't get hurt or anything, but I just want you to relax since it seems tight with what, 3 positions as an admin? You seem exhausted with all that conflict, plus here no one will probably take the time to check and see us chillin' out and randomly chatting, lol. ^^ JapaneseOPfan :: Talk 22:41, March 7, 2011 (UTC) I'll just be noting some stuff I notice from time to time then.. like... Yow Eisuke's voice is Tashigi and Young Franky XD Anyway, notice that the # of vandals are increasing in the OP wiki? Bored or not, I really hate checking the history each time to see if each wikia contributer is a vandal or not, jeez! I really hope it settles down *sigh* JapaneseOPfan :: Talk 00:02, March 8, 2011 (UTC)